User talk:Khanrumell1
My full name is Rumell Khan. I am 17 years old. My birthday is on 5th of December. I love science, maths, reading, essays and writing. I love board games such as chess, ludo, scrabble, sudoku, wordsearch, and crossword. I am studying A Levels in Biology, Chemistry, Psychology and Sociology. I am from Greater Manchester in the Uk. I am bangladeshi and my faith is Islam. I have asthma and ocd. My favourite color is orange, my second favourite colour is purple ànd my third favourite colour is green. My favourite music genre is rnb. Non-fiction and science is my favourite book genre. I love winx club, loud house, magi nation, and creating characters I watched Winx Club when it first came out. 4kids, RAI, and Nick. Yep, I am an expert and I know them of my heart. I have been inspired to create my own characters. Rara Gender: Female Age: 16 Traits: Normal, Friendly, Average Personality: ESFJ Appearance: Blue top, blue skirt, black hair Powers: Water Favourite Subjects: P.E Hobbies: Hanging with friends Likes: Friendship Signature Colour: Blue Favourite Food: Pizza, Pasta, Sushi, Cheese Sandwich Favourite Drinks: Orange juice and apple juice Signature Fruit: Blueberry Best Friend: Nara Fashion: T-shirt and skirt. Likes to wear like everybody else. Music Genre: Pop Movie Genre: Family Clashes: She clashes with no one Enemy: Sara Original transformation: Blue top and teal skirt --- Zara Gender: Female Age: 16 Traits: Confident, Extrovert, Loud Personality: ENTJ Appearance: Yellow top, magenta skirt, dark blue hair Powers: Sound and Light Favourite Subjects: None Hobbies: Partying Likes: Parties and Popularity Signature Colour: Yellow Favourite Food: Pizza, burgers, ice cream, jelly, nuggets and other party food. Favourite Drinks: Coke, pepsi, dr. Pepper, sprite, fanta, tango, vimto, and 7 up. Party drinks. Signature Fruit: Lemon Best Friend: Lara Fashion: Party dress. She likes to stand out from the crowd. Music Genre: Dance and Remix Movie Genre: Action and Adventure Clashes: Yara Enemy: Cara Original transformation: Yellow dress with pink glitters. --- Wara Gender: Female Age: 16 Traits: Wise, Patient, Nature-Loving Personality: ISFJ Appearance: Green top, orange skirt, ginger hair Powers: Plants Favourite Subjects: English, Science and Religion Hobbies: Reading Books Likes: Books and Plants Signature Colour: Green Favourite Food: She is a vegetarian who doesn't eat meat because she doesn't believe in hurting animals. Favourite Drink: Tea, coffee and a nice hot chocolate. Best when she is reading. Signature Fruit: Apple Best Friend: Yara Fashion: Cardigan, jumpers, sweater, maxi skirts. She doesn't like to wear synthetic material because it wastes a lot of energy and it is not environmentally friendly. Favourite Music genre: Jazz and Soul Favourite Movie genre: Fantasy and Mystery Clashes: She clashes with no one Enemy: Fara Original transformation: Green dress with brown bow. --- Nara Gender: Female Age: 16 Traits: Gloomy, Gothic, Depressing Personality: INTP Appearance: Black top, violet skirt, blonde hair Powers: Darkness Favourite Subjects: History Hobbies: Working in the dark Likes: Darkness Signature Colour: Black Favourite Food: Barbecue ribs, steak, pork, chicken, lamb, beef. Meat, meat and more meat. Favourite Drink: Beer, and other alcoholic drinks. Also redbull. Signature Fruit: Grapes Best Friend: Rara Fashion: She likes to wear gothic clothes. Her wardrobe is completely black with tinges of red and peach. Favourite Music genre: Heavy Metal, Rock, Electric and Death Metal Favourite Movie genre: Horror, gothic, and thriller Clashes: Lara Enemy: Cara Original transformation: Black dress with red slash. --- Yara Gender: Female Age: 16 Traits: Nerdy, Logical, Serious Personality: INTJ Appearance: Purple top, yellow skirt, brown hair Powers: Electricity Favourite Subjects: Maths and Science Hobbies: Studying Likes: Science Signature Colour: Purple Favourite Food: Rice, vanilla, fruits, vegetables, foods high in carbs and protein and low in fat. Favourite Drink: Water, lemonade and milk. Nothing else. All good for the brain. Signature Fruit: Orange Best Friend: Wara Fashion: Checked clothers, polo shirt, hoodies, jeans, formal clothes. It is important to look professional everyday. Favourite Music genre: Classical, orchestra and techno Favourite Movie genre: Documentary, science and sci-fi Clashes: Zara Enemy: Sara Original transformation: Purple hoodie and violet jeans. --- Lara Gender: Female Age: 16 Traits: Ditsy, Cheerful, Sweet Personality: ESFP Appearance: Pink top, green skirt, auburn hair Powers: Love and Fire Favourite Subjects: Textiles, Art and Catering Hobbies: Shopping Likes: Love and Fashion Signature Colour: Pink Favourite Food: Cupcakes, ice cream, sweets, chocolates, toffees, candies and, cheesecakes. Favourite Drink: Milkshakes and smoothies Signature Fruit: Strawberry Best Friend: Zara Fashion: Doesn't matter what she wears unless it is pink. Her wardrobe has all the shades of pink. From dark magenta to baby pink. With couple shades of orange. Favourite Music genre: Latino, Boybands e.g JLS, One Direction, The Wanted etc., RnB, and Hip hop Favourite Movie genre: Romance Clashes: Nara Enemy: Tara Original transformation: Pink top and orange shorts. I am currently writing a story with my characters. Not the top notch in the world but it has all the aspects. Khanrumell1 (talk) 11:10, March 16, 2018 (UTC) Hello there, please avoid creating non-fanon articles on this wiki as the wiki only post canon stuffs. If you want to create your own characters/fanon, please do it on the Fanon Wiki. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 17:47, March 16, 2018 (UTC)